


Family Dinner

by Endymion (yourlocalwordsdealer), yourlocalwordsdealer



Series: Autistic Taako [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (except the parents are Barry and Lup), Autistic Taako (The Adventure Zone), Barry Bluejeans and Lup in Love, Before Lup and Barry work for the Raven Queen, Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Fluff, Kravitz Loves Taako (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz and Taako in Love (The Adventure Zone), M/M, Married Couple, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Taako Loves Kravitz (The Adventure Zone), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/Endymion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/yourlocalwordsdealer
Summary: Lup and Barry (properly, non-apocolypsey) meet Kravitz for the first time and it's achingly cute.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Autistic Taako [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing both Lup and Barry so if their characters seem off sorry about that. I had a lot of fun writing this though! Also, I just finished catching up on Graduation so expect some fanfiction for that. :)

Barry and Lup's house had never looked prettier. Magically burning candles were strategically placed on countertops and tables around the dining room, enchanted fairy lights were strung from wall to wall like lines of glowing blue stars and the kitchen was filled with the smell of freshly cooked pastry: Lup's favourite. Barry was sitting on their sofa with his head in his hands as he flicked through Fantasy Netflix, his legs crossed.

Lup came up beside him and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, leaning her head on his shoulder to watch the screen in front of them.

"Watcha watching Barold?"

Barry returned the kiss affectionately as the turned the TV off. 

"Nothing, I feel like we've watched every show ever at this point babe," he said with a sigh. "Besides Taako and Kravitz should be here in a minute."

"You excited to meet Kravitz properly for the first time?" Lup asked, lovingly wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders. "I sure am."

"Oh yeah, totally. To be honest, it will be nice to have a proper dinner again, everyone's have been so busy recently I haven't really talked to anyone in a while." Barry turned around cupped his wife's face in his hands, pulling her into a kiss as he spoke. She melted into the embrace, giggling as she ran a hand through the short hair at the back of Barry's neck. 

"More Lup Time™ though Barold!" Lup joked and broke away, giving Barry a light peck on the nose before heading into the kitchen to check on the vegetables. 

"Can't complain about that." Barry said and he rubbed Lup's lipstick off his face with the back of his hand.

There was a light, hesitant rap at the door followed by Taako's signature knock he'd used ever since their IPRE days when him and Lup had seperate rooms. 

Barry opened the door and invited them in; embracing Taako in a warm hug and giving Kravitz a pat on the back. 

"Right through here, we'll be eating soon."

"Your house looks great." Kravitz said as he sat down next to Taako, entwining their hands together. 

"I hope so!" Lup yelled from the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of clinking cutlery. "That was Barry's job!"

"Well done Barold, this place looks cool as fuck." Taako said and stood up a little in his seat as he talked at the kitchen. "Lup can you be a little bit gentler with those bowls? You're going to give me a migraine!"

"Oops." Lup said and the clinking stopped, presumably muffled with some sort of spell. "Sorry Taako, forgot."

"No problem." Taako said and put his arm around his boyfriend so that Kravitz had to sit on the edge of his seat, not that he cared that much. "How's married life when you don't have to live with us?"

Lup came into the room carrying plates and cutlery which she gave to Barry to pass around.

"Effervescent." Barry replied and he rested his head on Lup's side as she ruffled his hair. 

"Ew no, forget I asked." Taako groaned and turned to Kravitz. "These guy's are so cute it's gross."

Kravitz laughed and laid out his and Taako's knives and forks with his free hand. 

"When did you two get married?" He asked Lup and Barry. 

"I don't know actually." Lup said. "It's a bit hazy, not because of the voidfish stuff or anything, it was just a long time ago that's all. We should renew our vows babe." 

Barry nodded.

"A chance to tell you how much I love you all over again and get black out drunk?" He said, "Count me in."

"So," Lup said as she returned to the kitchen. "Tell me about yourself Kravitz."

"Uh," Kravitz said. "I'm the grim reaper, I like music and I used to want to be a conductor before I struck a deal with the Raven Queen."

"Ooh, that's something we have in common then!" Lup exclaimed. "Not the Raven Queen thing but a love for music!"

"Oh, do you play?" Kravitz asked.

"Violin." Lup replied as she came through with a plate of steaming herb twists. "And Barry here plays piano."

"No way! So do I!"

They talked for a while as they ate, although admittedly Taako shut off when they began to geek out over composers, preferring instead to watch the way Kravitz lit up as he spoke.

He was glad to see Kravitz enjoying talking to someone other than him and to know that Lup and Barry approved of his new boyfriend. He didn't need their approval of course, but it meant a lot to him. 

Taako didn't even have the heart to call them all nerds and complain that he didn't know what they were saying; one of his favourite pass times when Lup and Barry started on their science rants. He knew how important it is to talk about your interests sometimes, hell, he could talk Kravitz's ear off everytime they watch the Cooking Channel.

He was lucky his special interest aligned with his job or he may have gone insane not being able to infodrop to anyone.

When everyone has finished their meal Barry brought out a bottle of wine and they all got slightly tipsy in the living room. Taako lay across Kravitz's lap as they discussed their plans for the future.

The candles still burned and sent their shadows flickering across the walls. The mellow conversation hummed in the background of Taako's mind and Kravitz was solid beneath him, comforting, despite how cold he was.

It had only been three months since The Hunger and everyone was just getting used to their new lives of peace and tranquillity. Taako was finding that it suited him better than he thought, but he did have an image in his head of "Taako's Magic School."

Overall though, things were pretty great, especially with a family like Taako has.


End file.
